Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between stations in wireless radio communication requires reception of a reliable data stream at a high data rate. It would be advantageous to provide a method for reliable multi-band communications between two or more stations where communications over a communication channel in a multi-band communication is less robust than an alternate channel.